Feather Falling Thoughts
by Krystyn Poe
Summary: Hermione escapes to the Astronomy tower to have some time to herself, but ends up helping someone else instead...


****

Disclaimer: So help me Toaster, I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hogwarts, etc. If I did, I'd be in cloud nine because I actually managed to finish a story long enough and good enough to get published. So please, Ms. Rowling, if you're out there somewhere reading this, don't sue…instead could you maybe drop an aspiring writer a line about what you think about her work? Please?

Feather Falling Thoughts

__

by Krystyn Poe

She ran up to the Astronomy tower, her footsteps muffled by the cold stone steps, her breathing slightly rushed but still rhythmic, and her mind focused on getting to the aformentioned destination. Glancing behind her back warily to make sure no one realized she was up here in the middle of the night, she took out her wand, pointed it, and muttered "_Alomohora_!", quickly unlocking the door in front of her.

She walked into the room nervously, afraid she would be caught at any second; breaking rules wasn't exactly her forte…that honor went to Harry and Ron. She smiled and shook her head at the thought of her two best friends…where would she be without them? She certainly wouldn't be the person she was today, the person who was willing to sneak up to the Astronomy tower for a few moments alone with her thoughts. She'd probably be sitting in bed studying all night long. Yes, she knew she was a workaholic, but she really couldn't help the perfectionist streak in her, the desire to be number one in everything had been her constant companion for as long as she could remember…but every once in a while even she felt she deserved a break.

This was one of those times.

She walked to the center of the room and stretched her arms behind her back before bending down and beginning to really work on her leg muscles. She was so tense…all those nights sitting in a cramped position staring at one book after another really wasn't good for her body, and it showed. She was much more out of shape than she should be. One would've thought chasing after Harry and Ron all the time, futilely trying to keep them out of trouble would've done something for her…but there hadn't been all that much of that this year. It was mostly just a silly prank every now and then to get back at Malfoy or the other Slytherins, nothing major yet, and Hermione feverently wished that things would stay calm for at least a little while longer. It was nice to just be a normal wizard kid for once and not be caught up in all this You-Know-Who business.

Her legs were properly warmed up now, so she gave her back muscles one last little stretch before getting down to business. The first thing she did was a split – just to see if she could still do it. Grinning at herself for remembering this little skill she rolled up and out of it, doing a little twirl as she did. Already exhilarated, she began to dance gracefully around the room, without a care in the world, remembering her childhood lessons and how she had always told her parents that she wanted to be a famous dancer when she grew up. Hermione laughed aloud, an almost giddy, childish laugh, at this memory. Boy, had things changed since then. She'd dropped dance a year before Hogwarts to concentrate more on her studies, having become so convinced of her imperfection in dancing that she figured it was no use to study it any longer.

She executed a more daring move, dancing to the Muggle music she was humming as it played along in her head. She had made it a point to memorize the new music from over the summer before she came because there was no way that she would be able to listen to any while she was here. Her dance gradually become more and more complicated, her entire being concentrating on it as it had concentrated on running up the stairs a little while ago. As the song finished in her head, she threw her arms back and looked up, a large smile on her face. Sometimes all it took was a little trip back to childhood to make all your problems go away and all your burdens light as air.

She twirled around the room a bit more, and then ended up at the window. She stared out into the moonlit night and just let the beauty of the Hogwarts grounds was over her, giving her a bit more serenity to savor. She knew that it wouldn't last, and so she closed her eyes, relishing every last bit of it.

Suddenly, she heard a thud behind her and she whirled around, her ponytail whipping behind her as she saw Harry looking at her sheepishly, partially covered with the Invisibility cloak that had saved them so many times. Her apprehension ebbed away and she put a hand to her chest to help slow her pounding heart.

"Geez, Harry, you scared the hell out of me," she said as she crossed the room and offered him a hand up, which he gladly accepted, still looking rather sheepish.

"Err…sorry about that, I didn't mean to. I just came up here for a little solitude and, well…"

Hermione looked away, embarrassed. "How much did you see?"

"I'd guess about half. When I got up here you were spinning around pretty fast. You're really good, you know. I never knew you danced."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look sheepish. "It was a childhood skill of mine…I figured it might clear my mind a bit. I've been thinking a bit too much lately."

Harry smiled and crossed his arms. "I never thought I'd hear the day when Hermione Granger, of all people, would say 'I've been thinking a bit too much lately.'"

Hermione smiled too. "Yeah, well, get over it. Even I need a break every now and then…I just don't like to admit it."

"Ahhh, so that's why there's never any feeling behind those protests when Ron and I try to drag you somewhere. I always knew there had to be a bit of a rebel in you somewhere."

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't, it's a rather new revelation to me. I mean, four years ago I wouldn't've even _dreamed_ of sneaking up here to do something as silly as dance." 

"I guess you have a point there."

The conversation died for a moment, not a usual thing between them.

"Why were you up here anyways?"

Harry shrugged and walked to the window overlooking the grounds, putting his arms on the sill and hunching over it. "Same as you, really. Just wanted a little peace and quiet. I did this several times last year and it's always been deserted. I was really surprised to find that someone else would use the same place to escape."

"As was I. Especially since this is the first time I've done it. Maybe I should find a new spot…"

"No! You don't have to do that. You were here before me, I'll leave if you want me to…"

"No, that's alright. I've already done what I needed to…but I would like to stick around a while if you don't mind the company…" She suggested shyly. It was rare that she was alone with either of her two best friends, normally they were all together plotting or arguing or some such thing, but when she was alone with either of them, she enjoyed it. It was nice to know that they were three individual people, not the 'terrible trio' or the 'dream team', even if she, Harry, and Ron were the only ones who realized this fact.

Harry shrugged. "I don't mind."

Once again, the conversation dropped, but the silence was a bit more tense now. They knew they were trespassing into each other's personal space a bit, but kindness kept Harry from asking her to leave and curiosity kept Hermione from leaving. Harry just stared blankly up at the stars as Hermione studied her friend. He looked so much older than when they had met…granted, that was partly due to the fact they were now fifteen instead of eleven, but the way Harry was carrying himself made him seem much more than fifteen. She'd never realized how old he looked until now, for he was well beyond adolescence in maturity (although he could still act two years old around Ron and Malfoy…Hermione rolled her eyes silently as she mentally muttered 'Boys' at this). She never realized what a toll all his dealings with You-Know-Who had taken, especially last year. She knew he didn't want to discuss it, but his posture at the moment made it obvious that some of his demons just wouldn't die. Had she felt pity would help him, she would've pitied his destiny from now until she died, but pity never did much of anything; understanding was the key, but could anyone truly understand all he'd been through?

Then it came to her. The only way to help her friend was to remind him that he was really only a fifteen year old wizard who shouldn't waste his time worrying about circumstances beyond his control. A small, sly grin crept over her face as she pulled her wand from her sock, crept up to the brooding boy at the window, stopping about a foot away from him, and muttering something incoherent.

Harry turned around slightly. "What the – "

But before her could get another word out, Hermione's conjured pillow had hit him in the face. He landed on the ground, staring up at her incredulously before a fiendish grin appeared on his face and he summoned his own pillow. As soon as it appeared in his hands, they went at it like there was no tomorrow, paying no attention as to whether or not people could hear them. The occasional feather floated down from the Astronomy tower window as the sound of muffled laughter flew merrily throughout the night.

****

Author's Note: Okay, there it is, my second Harry Potter fanfic. You know, I never thought I'd actually get to the point where I'd like a series so much I'd actually start writing fan fiction about it, but alas, I was proved wrong. Now, let me address the 'second' thing…yes, I wrote another but I don't think it's good enough to post. Not yet. Heck, it's not even about Harry, it's about Cedric…but I've said too much already. Feedback is always welcome!!


End file.
